clasefatecfandomcom-20200213-history
Clase-fatec Wiki
Alumno Karina Cristiane de Moraes - 5º Ciclo - 08/06/11 Poemas de Jorge Luis Borges Poema de los dones Nadie rebaje a lágrima o reproche esta declaración de la maestría de Dios, que con magnífica ironía me dio a la vez los libros y la noche. De esta ciudad de libros hizo dueños a unos ojos sin luz, que sólo pueden leer en las bibliotecas de los sueños los insensatos párrafos que ceden las albas a su afán. En vano el día les prodiga sus libros infinitos, arduos como los arduos manuscritos que perecieron en Alejandría. De hambre y de sed (narra una historia griega) muere un rey entre fuentes y jardines; yo fatigo sin rumbo los confines de esta alta y honda biblioteca ciega. Enciclopedias, atlas, el Oriente y el Occidente, siglos, dinastías, símbolos, cosmos y cosmogonías brindan los muros, pero inútilmente. Lento en mi sombra, la penumbra hueca exploro con el báculo indeciso, yo, que me figuraba el Paraíso bajo la especie de una biblioteca. Algo, que ciertamente no se nombra con la palabra azar, rige estas cosas; otro ya recibió en otras borrosas tardes los muchos libros y la sombra. Al errar por las lentas galerías suelo sentir con vago horror sagrado que soy el otro, el muerto, que habrá dado los mismos pasos en los mismos días. ¿Cuál de los dos escribe este poema de un yo plural y de una sola sombra? ¿Qué importa la palabra que me nombra si es indiviso y uno el anatema? Groussac o Borges, miro este querido mundo que se deforma y que se apaga en una pálida ceniza vaga que se parece al sueño y al olvido. Fonte: http://www.soespanhol.com.br/conteudo/poemas2.php Alumno: Yara Cristina - 5º Ciclo Noturno- Fatec São Sebastião 07/06/2011 Frutos: Abacaxi - Pina Manzana - Maçã T angerina - Mandarina Figo - Higo Romã - Granada Banana - Plátano Pêssego - Melocotones Cereja - Cereza Morango - Fresa Laranja - Naranja Limão - Limón Pera - Pera Uva - Uva(blanca o negra) Melância - Sandía Damasco - Albaricoque Melão - Melón Alumno: Fernanda Carla da Silva - 5º Ciclo Noturno- Fatec São Sebastião 07/06/2011 (Datas Importantes en España) Amor de tarde Es una lástima que no estés conmigo cuando miro el reloj y son las cuatro y acabo la planilla y pienso diez minutos y estiro las piernas como todas las tardes y hago así con los hombros para aflojar la espalda y me doblo los dedos y les saco mentiras. Es una lástima que no estés conmigo cuando miro el reloj y son las cinco y soy una manija que calcula intereses o dos manos que saltan sobre cuarenta teclas o un oído que escucha como ladra el teléfono o un tipo que hace números y les saca verdades. Es una lástima que no estés conmigo cuando miro el reloj y son las seis. Podrías acercarte de sorpresa y decirme "¿Qué tal?" y quedaríamos yo con la mancha roja de tus labios tú con el tizne azul de mi carbónico. Alumno: Camila Renata Souza Paiva - 5º Ciclo Noturno- Fatec São Sebastião 06/06/2011 '¿Qué color te gusta?' Aluno Karina C de Moraes - 5º Ciclo 05/06/11 TRAVA-LÍNGUAS - TRABALENGUAS Trava-língua (trabalengua) é uma espécie de jogo verbal que consiste em dizer, com clareza e rapidez, versos ou frases com grande concentração de sílabas difíceis de pronunciar, ou de sílabas formadas com os mesmos sons, mas em ordem diferente. Os trava-línguas são oriundos da cultura popular, são modalidades de parlendas (rimas infantis), podendo aparecer sob a forma de prosa, versos, ou frases. Os trava-línguas recebem essa denominação devido à dificuldade que as pessoas enfrentam ao tentar pronunciá-los sem tropeços, ou, como o próprio nome diz, sem "travar a língua". Além de aperfeiçoarem a pronúncia, servem para divertir e provocar disputa entre amigos. Veja a seguir uma série de trava-línguas em espanhol e tente pronunciá-los rapidamente: Alumno: Carlos Alberto Vazzoler - 5º Ciclo Noturno - Fatec São Sebastião 05/06/2011 Nayanne Kelly Peixoto Silva - 5º Ciclo Noturno - Fatec São Sebastião 1º Turismo en España España es un país turístico, acudiendo millones de turistas todos los años atraídos por sus playas, el abundante patrimonio artístico del país, y la variedad de ofertas gastronómicas, además de ser una de las naciones más bellas y ricas en patrimonio cultural del mundo por su amplia variedad de destinos turísticos. Actualmente, España es el segundo país del mundo en número de turistas extranjeros, con más de 55 millones de turistas anuales, por detrás de Francia y por delante de los Estados Unidos de América. El turismo, a día de hoy, es una de las bases principales de la economía de España. En décadas anteriores se promocionaba casi exclusivamente el turismo de sol y playa, a lo que contribuía (y contribuye) un clima bastante más cálido y soleado que el de otros países europeos. Las temperaturas en verano suelen variar entre los 20 y los 40º y muchas regiones tienen más de 300 días de sol al año, con veranos generalmente secos. Muchas localidades costeras se encuentran repletas de hoteles, restaurantes y edificios de apartamentos al pie de la playa. El norte de España tiene un clima algo más fresco y húmedo. Muchos españoles y extranjeros se sienten atraídos por el Camino de Santiago o las fiestas de San Fermín. Hay tanto acantilados, como playas tranquilas y apartadas. Esta zona combina turismo rural con grandes arenales con buenos climas en verano como en las Rías Baixas gallegas. La principal causa del turismo en el norte del país es la belleza de la zona (geografía, rias gallegas; costa cantábrica; etc) y la variada y rica gastronomía sobretodo en Galicia. La gastronomía española es amplia y variada, con platos tan típicos como la paella, el cocido madrileño, la fabada, el jamón ibérico, el marisco o el pescado. El aceite de oliva, del que España es el primer país productor, se emplea en una gran variedad de platos, y es muy apreciado en otros países. En los últimos años ha crecido el interés por el turismo cultural en España . 2º Para Tu Amor Música: Para Tu Amor Composição : Juanes Para tu amor lo tengo todo Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies Y tengo también un corazón Que se muere por dar amor Y que no conoce el fin Un corazón que late por vos Para tu amor no hay despedidas Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad Y para tu amor que me ilumina Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel Y tengo también un corazón Que se muere por dar amor Y que no conoce el fin Un corazón que late por vos Por eso yo te quiero tanto Que no sé como explicar lo que siento Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor Y no hay dudas yo te quiero Con el alma y con el corazón Te venero hoy y siempre Gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor Por existir Para tu amor lo tengo todo, lo tengo todo Y lo que no tengo también, lo conseguiré Para tu amor que es mi tesoro Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies Y tengo también un corazón Que se muere por dar amor Y que no conoce el fin Un corazón que late por vos Por eso yo te quiero tanto Que no sé como explicar lo que siento Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor Y no hay dudas yo te quiero Con el alma y con el corazón Te venero hoy y siempre Gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor Karina Cristiane de Moraes - 5º Ciclo - Noturno Melhores horários para atividades (Los mejores horarios para las actividades) Você sabia que certos horários do dia favorecem determinadas atividades? Observe a tabela a seguir e descubra se você está aproveitando bem o seu tempo! Fonte: http://www.soespanhol.com.br/conteudo/Curiosidades_reloj.php, em 18/05/11 Karina Cristiane de Moraes - 5º Ciclo - Noturno Poema de Pablo Neruda Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada, y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos." El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta. Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso. En las noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos. La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito. Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería. Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos. Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido. Oir la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella. Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío. Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla. La noche esta estrellada y ella no está conmigo. Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos. Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca. Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo. La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles. Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos. Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise. Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído. De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos. Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos. Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero. Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido. Porque en noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos, mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. Aunque este sea el ultimo dolor que ella me causa, y estos sean los ultimos versos que yo le escribo. Fonte: http://www.soespanhol.com.br/conteudo/poemas.php, em 18/05/11 LOS ESTATUTOS DEL HOMBRE ARTÍCULO 1 Queda decretado que ahora vale la vida, que ahora vale la verdad, y que de manos dadas trabajaremos todos por la vida verdadera. ARTÍCULO 2 Queda decretado que todos los días de la semana, inclusive los martes más grises, tienen derecho a convertirse en mañanas de domingo. ARTÍCULO 3 Queda decretado que, a partir de este instante, habrá girasoles en todas las ventanas, que los girasoles tendrán derecho a abrise dentro de la sombra; y que las ventanas deben permanecer el día entero abiertas para el verde donde crece la esperanza. ARTÍCULO 4 Queda decretado que el hombre no precisará nunca más dudar del hombre. Que el hombre confiará en el hombre como la palmera confía em el viento, como el viento confía em el aire, como el aire confía em el campo azul del cielo. El hombre confiará en el hombre como un niño confía em otro niño. ARTÍCULO 5 Queda decretado que los hombre están libres del yugo de la mentira. Nunca más será preciso usar la coraza del silencio ni la armadura de las palabras. El hombre se sentará a la mesa con la mirada limpia porque la verdad pasará a ser servida antes del postre. Contribuición: JUAREZ RODRIGUES - FATEC. Camila Renata Souza Paiva - Fatec Noturno Composición Del Sistema Solar El Sol contiene el 99.85% de toda la materia en el Sistema Solar. Los planetas, los cuales están condensados del mismo material del que está formado el Sol, contienen sólo el 0.135% de la masa del sistema solar. Júpiter contiene más de dos veces la materia de todos los otros planetas juntos. Los satélites de los planetas, cometas, asteroides, meteoroides, y el medio interplanetario constituyen el restante 0.015%. La siguiente tabla es una lista de la distribución de la masa dentro de nuestro Sistema Solar.*Sol: 99.85% *Planetas: 0.135% *Cometas: 0.01% ? *Satélites: 0.00005% *Planetas Menores: 0.0000002% ? *Meteoroides: 0.0000001% ? *Medio Interplanetario: 0.0000001% ? Nuestra Galaxia la Vía Láctea Ésta imagen de nuestra galaxia, la Vía Láctea, fue tomada con el Diffuse Infrared Background Experiment (DIRBE) del Cosmic Background Explorer (COBE) de la NASA. Ésta imagen nunca antes vista muestra la Vía Láctea desde una perspectiva de canto con el polo norte galáctico arriba, el polo sur abajo y el centro de la galaxia al centro. La imagen combina imágenes obtenidas en distintas longitudes de onda cercanas al infrarrojo. Las estrellas en nuestra galaxia son la fuente dominante de luz en dichas longitudes de onda. Aunque nuestro sistema solar es parte de la Vía Láctea, en la imagen se ve distante porque la mayoría de la luz viene desde la población de estrellas más cercanas al centro de la galaxia que nuestro Sol. (Cortesía NASA) Galaxia Andrómeda, M31 La Galaxia Andrómeda, M31, está localizada a 2.3 millones de años luz de distancia, convirtiéndose en la galaxia grande más cercana a nuestra Vía Láctea. M31 domina el pequeño grupo de galaxias (de las cuales nuestra propia Vía Láctea también es un miembro), y se puede ver a simple vista como una "nube" en forma de huso del ancho de la Luna. Así como la Vía Láctea, M31 es un disco gigante de estrellas en forma de espiral, con una concentración central bulbosa de estrellas viejas. Se ha sabido mucho tiempo que M31 tiene una agrupación luminosa y sumamente densa de unos cuantos millones de estrellas en racimo al mismo centro de su concentración esférica. (Cortesía Jason Ware) Oblicuidad de los Nueve Planetas Esta ilustración muestra la oblicuidad de los nueve planetas. La oblicuidad es el ángulo entre el plano ecuatorial de un planeta y su plano orbital. Por convención de la Unión Astronómica Internacional (IAU), el polo norte de un planeta está por encima del plano de la eclíptica. Según esta convención, Venus, Urano y Plutón tienen una órbita retrógrada, o una órbita que sigue la dirección contraria a la de los otros planetas. (© 1999 por Calvin J. Hamilton) El Sistema Solar Durante las últimas tres décadas una miríada de exploradores espaciales han escapado de los confines del planeta Tierra y se han preparado para descubrir a nuestros vecinos planetarios. Esta imagen muestra al Sol y a los nueve planetas del sistema solar tal como ha sido vistos por los exploradores espaciales. Empezando en la esquina superior izquierda está el Sol seguido por los planetas Mercurio, Venus, Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno, y Plutón. (Copyright 1998 por Calvin J. Hamilton) El Sol y los Planetas Ésta imagen muestra el Sol y nueve planetas aproximadamente a escala. El orden de estos cuerpos es: Sol, Mercurio, Venus, Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno, y Plutón. (Crédito: Calvin J. Hamilton, y NASA) Planetas Terrestres Ésta imagen muestra los planetas terrestres Mercurio, Venus, Tierra y Marte aproximadamente a escala. Los planetas terrestres son planetas compactos, rocosos, como la Tierra. (Crédito: Calvin J. Hamilton, y NASA) Planetas Jovianos Ésta imagen muestra los planetas Jovianos Júpiter, Saturno, Urano y Neptuno aproximadamente a escala. Los planetas Jovianos se denominan así debido a su gigantesca apariencia como Júpiter. (Crédito: Calvin J. Hamilton, y NASA) Diagrama de fotografías El día 14 de Febrero de 1990, las cámaras del Voyager 1 apuntaron hacia atrás al Sol y tomaron una serie de fotografías del Sol y los planetas, creando el primer "retrato" de nuestro sistema solar jamás visto desde el exterior. Ésta imagen es un diagrama de como fueron tomadas las fotografías del retrato del sistema solar. (Cortesía NASA/JPL) Todas las Fotografías del Retrato de Familia Ésta imagen muestra la serie de fotografías del Sol y los planetas tomadas el día 14 de Febrero de 1990, para el retrato de familia del sistema solar como se ve desde fuera. En el transcurso de la toma de éste mosaico, consistente en un total de 60 fotografías, el Voyager 1 hizo diferentes imágenes del interior del sistema solar desde una distancia de aproximadamente 6.4 billones de kilómetros (4 billones de millas) y cerca de 32° sobre el plano eclíptico. Treinta y nueve fotografías de ángulo ancho juntan a seis de los planetas de nuestro sistema solar en éste mosaico. En el extremo, Neptuno está 30 veces más allá del Sol que la Tierra. Nuestro Sol se ve como el objeto brillante en el centro del círculo de fotografías. Las recuadros muestran los planetas amplificados muchas veces. (Cortesía NASA/JPL) Retrato del Sistema Solar Éstas seis imágenes a color de ángulo estrecho fueron hechas del primer "retrato" del sistema solar tomado por el Voyager 1, el cual fue a más de 6.4 billones de kilómetros (4 billones de millas) desde la Tierra y cerca de 32° sobre el eclíptico. Mercurio está demasiado cerca del Sol para ser visto. Marte no fue detectado por las cámaras del Voyager debido a la luz del sol esparcida en los lentes, y Plutón no fue incluido en el mosaico debido a su tamaño pequeño y a su distancia del Sol. Estas imágenes volteadas, de izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo son Venus, Tierra, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, y Neptuno. (Cortesía NASA/JPL) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Composición: Thullio / Album: Todo Cambió / Año: 2006 Curiosidad: En 2008, Camila hizo una nueva versión de esta canción, en dueto con la cantante brasileña Wanessa Camargo. |- | height="698" valign="top" width="50%"| Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor Y antes de perder de vista mi camino quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía (estribillo) Y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido tanto miedo antes que yo no decido que Dios va a ser mejor Y antes de perder de vista mi camino quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor Quédate un segundo aqui a hacerme compañia y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía (estribillo) No, no, no y abrázame. Dame una razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión Quiero que estés conmigo hasta que me haya ido (estribillo) Y abrázame (Dame una razón para quedarme sólo dame una razón) Y abrázame (Dame una razón solo dame, dame solo una razón) Y abrázame (Dame una razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión) Y abrázame (Dame una razón, sólo dame una razón ) Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor |} Welcome to the Clase-fatec Wiki Espacio para construir aprendizaje de la lengua española, en el que se pueden agregar diversos tipos de documentos, ejercicios, dudas, canciones, etc. Alumno: Carlos Alberto Vazzoler - noche - 17/05/2011. Las estaciones del año Fuente: SOUZA, Jair de Oliveira. Español para brasileños. São Paulo: FTD, 1997. El verano es la estación más calurosa del año. Es la temporada de vacaciones y también tiempo de cosechas. En esa estación maduran gran parte de los frutos. En el otoño, la temperatura empieza a bajar. Las hojas de los árboles se marchitan y caen al suelo. Soplan algunos vientos fríos. El inverno es la temporada más fría del año. En algunos lugares, hay mucha nieve y heladas. Los días son más cortos y las noches más largas. La primavera es, para muchos, la más hermosa de las estaciones: la temperatura es agradable, hay muchas flores es los árboles y los pájaros vuelan alegremente por los campos. Alumno: Carlos Alberto Vazzoler - noche. Fuente: http://www.clarin.com/mundo/Telefonica-trabajadores-Espana-premiara-ejecutivos_0_463753830.html - acceso en 16/04/2011. Telefónica echará a 6.400 trabajadores en España, pero premiará a ejecutivos. 16/04/11 Despedirá el 20% del personal pero repartirá US$ 640 millones entre los jefes. PorJuan Carlos Algañaraz Madrid. Corresponsal La mayor empresa española, Telefónica, anunció casi simultáneamente que despedirá el 20% de su personal en España, 6.400 trabajadores, y que repartirá 450 millones de euros (640 millones de dólares) entre 1.900 como incentivo. “El presidente de la empresa, César Alierta; el consejero delegado, Julio Linares, y el presidente de Telefónica para Latinoamérica, José María Alvarez Pallete, podrían repartirse entre los tres hasta 50 millones de euros en acciones de la empresa en un periodo de cinco años”, informa la agencia DPA. El año pasado, los tres altos ejecutivos ya habían recibo sus estímulos ya que cobraron 21,5 millones de dólares. La reacción contra estas medidas, por parte del gobierno, los sindicatos y los medios de comunicación, ha sido muy negativa. Muchos comentaristas han calificado las medidas de “escandalosamente injustas”. En muchos medios de la derecha no se ocultó un sentimiento de rechazo en momentos en que la situación social es lamentable y peligrosa. “No estoy de acuerdo. Más claro no puedo ser”, afirmó rotundamente el vicepresidente del gobierno y Ministro del Interior, Alfredo Pérez Rubalcaba. La compañía tiene que pasar ahora por un Expediente de Reducción de Empleo ante el Ministerio de Trabajo. Su titular, Valeriano Gómez, rechazó los despedidos señalando que “no es un buen momento para ajustes de plantilla en un tamaño más importante”. La tasa de desempleo española es la mayor de Europa, un 20% que duplica el promedio comunitario (10%). La tasa total de desocupados supera los 4.700.000 trabajadores y se aproxima peligrosamente a la barrera psicológica de los 5.000.000. En total, Telefónica tiene unos 269.000 empleados en todo el mundo, de los cuales 32.000 son de sus sedes en España. En 2010 la empresa aumentó el 30,8% de sus beneficios netos que, proclamaron sus directivos, “alcanzó una cifra récord de 10.167 millones de euros”. Unos 15.000 millones de dólares. Telefónica opera en 25 países y tiene más de 287 millones de clientes. Ocupa la quinta posición mundial en telecomunicación a nivel mundial por capitalización bursátil. El año pasado, los países latinoamericanos aportaron el 37% del total de ingresos del grupo, frente a un 31% de Europa, y el número de accesos aumentó en 2010 un 9% en América Latina y un 6,2% en Europa. Los empleados en España no tienen mucho que festejar. La gigantesca compañía, que es casi un monopolio en España, anunció los despidos debido a que sus resultados españoles se han visto afectado “por un entorno económico difícil” aludiendo a la crisis económica. La cifra de sus operaciones descendió un 5% anual en estos dos últimos años. A la medida del recorte de la plantilla se añade una reducción del 6% de los miembros de la dirección de la división española, esfuerzos para aumentar la productividad de los empleados y la venta de “activos no estratégicos” en el ámbito inmobiliario por valor de 600 millones de euros. Los sindicatos e Izquierda Unida han sido las voces más críticas. “Francamente, me parece que tal y como ha anunciado la dirección de Telefónica, la reducción de plantilla y el aumento de los incentivos a los directivos, lo que ha hecho ha sido trasladar una imagen sangrante y sonrojante”, manifestó el secretario general del sindicato Unión General de Trabajadores (UGT), Cándido Méndez. El portavoz de Izquierda Unida (IU) en el Congreso de los Diputados denunció un “capitalismo sociópata” que “no tiene responsabilidad social” y “tiene grandes ‘bonus’ para sus gestores”. El proceso de reducción de empleo de Telefónica en España se inició en 1993, pero contando sólo los Expedientes de Regulación de Empleo de lo que ya va de siglo la plantilla ha adelgazado en 15.000 trabajadores, de forma voluntaria y con bajas incentivadas, que se unen a los 10.000 del último Expendiente de Regulación del siglo XX de la operadora, que fue en 1999. ALUMNO: CARLOS ALBERTO VAZZOLER Fuente: [http://www.arecetas.com/receta/EMPANADA_DE_CARNE/5906/ http://www.arecetas.com/receta/EMPANADA_DE_CARNE/5906/]' el acceso en 31/03/2011.' EMPANADA DE CARNE Ingredientes: ''' § 1 Kg. de harina § 300 Gr. de manteca § 1 Vaso de agua caliente § 25 Gr. de levadura § Sal Para el relleno: § 1Kg. de carne de cordero o de lomo de cerdo § Sal § Una pizca de azafrán § 1 Trozo de sobrasada § 1 Trozo de tocino sin salar § Pimiento negro Deshacer la manteca y la levadura (la levadura con un poco de agua). Colocar la harina en forma de volcán y mezclar los ingredientes con ella. Amasar hasta que forme una masa bien consistente. Dejarla reposar en un lugar caliente durante unos 30 - 45 minutos. Cortar la sobrasada, el tocino y la carne en trocitos pequeños. Coger la masa y formar bolas de un tamaño un poco más pequeño que un huevo. Alisar sobre un poco de harina y hacer un disco con un molde, levantando el borde como una cesta. Encima, colocar unos trocitos de carne, tocino, sal, azafrán, sobrasada y pimiento negro. Seguidamente tapar con otro disco de masa y darle forma con un molde especial, cerrando la empanada. Punzar la tapa con un tenedor para que el relleno pueda respirar. Cocer en el horno a temperatura media durante unos 20 minutos. '''Características: · Alimento base: harina; · Dificultad: media; · Tiempo de preparación: 65 minutos; · Comensales: 4; · Estacionalidad: todo el año; · País: España; · Típica de: Islas Baleares. Alumno : EDUARDO APARECIDO DOS SANTOS Periodo: nocturno Fuente: http://www.soespanhol.com.br/conteudo/Curiosidades_espanhol_castelhano.php Muchas personas piensan que los idiomas español y castellano son totalmente diferentes, pero esto no es cierto. Según el diccionario de la Real Academia Española normativa, es sinónimo de términos. Los españoles los nombres de castellano y se produjo en momentos diferentes. La palabra castellana es más antigua. Que se remonta al reino de Castilla en la Edad Media, cuando España no existía. Cuando el país empezó a consolidar en el siglo XIII, el reino de Castilla se impuso a otras zonas de la región que hoy conforman España. Debido a este liderazgo, el castellano, un dialecto con fuerte influencia del latín, que fue adoptado como el idioma oficial del nuevo país en 1492 con la unificación de los reinos que corresponden a la España de hoy. La palabra en español viene de la Edad Media Hispaniolus América, nombre latino Hispania de la Península Ibérica. El nombre de la lengua como el español, el castellano sobre la forma, por lo general genera una situación de conflicto. Se sabe que hay otros idiomas en España como el gallego, el vasco y el catalán. Por lo tanto, si usted dice que usted habla español, puede implicar que también hablan otros idiomas. De acuerdo con la Constitución de 1978 España, el castellano es considerado una lengua oficial en toda España, pero en las regiones donde hay un lenguaje en sí mismo, este valor es co-oficial. Por lo tanto, es posible entender por qué en lugares como Cataluña o el País Vasco, por ejemplo, la lengua co-oficial se habla en la vida cotidiana. La razón por la cual algunos países decide llamar a la lengua castellana de la política española y otros pueden ser: que rara vez se oye un dicho argentino que habla español, ya que el nombre se refiere a la época colonial. Por esta razón, la palabra castellana es más utilizado en América del Sur a la española ya es común en el Caribe, México y las zonas fronterizas con otros idiomas importantes, Inglés. En España, el uso de términos depende de la región: en el norte, la gente se refiere como la lengua castellana. En Andalucía y las Islas Canarias, el idioma se llama español. Al igual que los brasileños hablan portugués no idéntica a la de Portugal, se sabe que hay variaciones en la forma de hablar de los diferentes países de América Latina colonizados por España, pero nada que pudiera hacernos pensar en alguna de estas variantes como lengua aparte. Aunque el español es un idioma hablado en las regiones relativamente distantes, las reglas de ortografía y gramática para garantizar la integridad de la lengua. El número de Academias de la Lengua Española se encargan de preservar esta unidad. España estableció el método de la primera unidad de enseñanza de idiomas, que es conocida en todo el mundo, a través del Instituto Cervantes. Category:Browse Category:REFRANES Category:DINU MUSCALU